Don Jorge (Mr George)
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Al no poder evitar el declive por la depresión económica de 1929, George parte a México separado del Clan Escocés, ahí encuentra el amor y pronto volverá a reencontrarse con los Andrew.


Lady, te dejo a tu mero amor hermoso.

Disclaimer, George es creación de Mizuki, ilustrado por Igarashi.

El resto de los personajes son de mi trastornada mente.

**Don Jorge.**

Don Jorge es un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, tiene un bigote pulcramente recortado que le da un aire refinado y elegante, es educado, además, es un caballero sumamente inteligente. Sé de buena fuente que habla más de tres idiomas, llegó a Real del Monte hace dos años, pero es muy reservado y no se sabe mucho de su pasado, solo que trabajó toda su vida para una familia muy rica e importante en Estados Unidos, ¿Por qué escogió este pueblo para vivir? Eso nadie lo sabe, pero se dice que hace varios años recorrió México después de rescatar a una niña que sería enviada a este país, al parecer lo tenían en mal concepto, pero él como hombre de mundo, decidió juzgar por experiencia propia.

Don Jorge es abogado y también el notario público de Real del Monte, tiene un corazón noble, sé que ayuda a la gente que no tiene recursos para pagar los tramites y legalizar la propiedad de terrenos en el estado, también ayudó en la construcción del registro civil y así facilitar las actas de nacimiento a todos los que ni comprobante de su existencia tenían, y claro, registrar a los que van naciendo.

Don Jorge defiende a los ejidatarios y es quién representa los casos legales que surgen en el pueblo, pues no le gustan las injusticias. Se rumora que fue muy fácil para él certificar su título de abogado y hacerse de buen nombre ante los mandatarios de Hidalgo, como si estuviese acostumbrado a eso, como si se hubiese encargado en muchos lugares de hacer esas cosas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, un domingo muy temprano al salir de misa, yo estaba acompañada de mi nana Tencha, caminábamos rumbo a la panadería a recoger nuestro pedido de churros de cajeta y pan dulce, vi su silueta entre lo nebuloso de la mañana, un andar distinto, sigiloso y firme, no pude despegar mi vista de él, me atrapó la curiosidad de saber quién era ese hombre de figura misteriosa, muy diferente a todos en el pueblo, lentamente se fue despejando entre la neblina y quedé impresionada al ver sus facciones tan masculinas, casi quedamos de frente en la puerta de la panadería, yo estaba paralizada, no me di cuenta que ni siquiera respiraba por tan hermosa visión, hasta que mi nana Tencha me jaló el rebozo.

-Niña, ¡Los churros!- me dijo introduciéndome de un tirón al local, entonces oí su voz.

-Buenos días señorita.

Esa forma de hablar tan única, con acento extranjero, hizo que me temblaran las rodillas, yo no le pude contestar, tal vez pensó que soy una mal educada, ¡Y de eso nada!

oOo

Nací de un matrimonio de edad mayor, el tercer embarazo de mi madre después de dos abortos, "La tercera es la vencida" decía entre bromas mi padre, orgulloso de mi, su muñeca, siempre me consintió en demasía igual que mi mamá, después de dos dolorosos intentos fallidos resulte yo, y comprendo hasta cierto punto su desmesurada devoción.

Desde niña se esmeraron en educarme, mi padre dueño de minas y de la platería del pueblo tenía los recursos para hacer de mí una señorita refinada, con ascendencia española, a pesar de tener buen corazón y sentido de justicia como patrón de mineros, algunas veces el aire de superioridad de virreinato lo traicionaba.

Crecí entre comodidades, no puedo quejarme, nunca me falto nada material, sin embargo, siempre sentí un vacío en mi corazón, me sentía especial, fui muy deseada y si Dios me envió para ser la felicidad de mis padres, ¡Por algo fue! ¡Algún sentido tenía mi existencia! Fui muy soberbia y es que era muy joven, inexperta y testaruda.

Yo era la hija perfecta, pero en mi interior crecía la inquietud y la seguridad de que había algo más, algo para mí, y eso me esperaba fuera del pueblo, donde nada interesante pasaba.

Cuando llegó mi cumpleaños número quince todo empeoró, no me interesaban los pretendientes, mis padres nunca me presionaron, era bueno tenerme con ellos, mejor para papá, él creía que no había nadie merecedor de su princesa. Yo seguía con la idea de que algo estaba por llegar, algo para lo que yo había nacido, y sucedió; Se desató la Revolución.

Al estado de Hidalgo solo llegaron estragos, fue hasta mil novecientos trece que los campesinos se levantaron en armas encabezados por el movimiento Maderista, el asesinato de Madero en Hidalgo dio inicio al desorden y la confusión, para rematar, la usurpación de la presidencia a manos de Huerta fue el motor de batalla en los pueblos Huastecos.

Los rumores de los caudillos aunados a mis ganas de vivir me hicieron idealizar a los rebeldes, a la finca llegó un grupo de guerrilleros escondiéndose de los "Pelones" Mi padre los recibió con armas así que no pudieron tomar la propiedad como cuartel, yo me escabullía para escuchar sus pláticas y aventuras, eso fue lo que en un principio me atrajo.

Una mañana en la vereda que conduce al río, se cruzó la manada de "Sombrerudos" insolentes que intentaron atracar la finca, maliciosamente me rodearon.

-'Ira 'nomas Nicandro, la güerita de las minas –dijo uno de ellos, con los ojos colorados.

-¡Es la hija del español! Ese ´jijo del máiz que no quiso ayudarnos- hablaba con particular chiflido pues la falta de dientes hacia que el aire se le escapara.

-¿A dónde tan apurada güerita?- preguntó otro, yo no podía contestar, sofocada por el miedo.

Mi idea de sorprender a papá llevándole el almuerzo a las minas me hizo salir sola y no esperar a Tencha, mi nana asistía a mamá porque esos días se vio delicada de salud, según ella nada serio, solo el susto por el intento de asalto.

-'Ta re-sabrosa la muchachita- intervino un tercero, la forma en que arrastró las palabras me llenó de pánico, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro busqué una salida entre ellos sin resultado, burlonamente se acercaron despacio, solo pude soltar la canasta y cerrar los ojos.

Cubrí mi rostro con las manos y empecé a rezar mentalmente, mi cuerpo se sobresaltó cuando escuché los cascos de un caballo.

-¡No molesten a la señorita!

Ese grito alivió mi respiración contenida, no quité las manos de mi cara, abrí un poco los dedos para ver entre ellos a mi salvador, sin imaginar que precisamente él me llevaría al infierno.

Tenía la piel tostada por el sol y los ojos amielados, de cejas pobladas y nariz aguileña, los pómulos prominentes y los labios carnosos, su mentón estaba cubierto por una barba creciente de días, eso le daba un aspecto temerario. No cabía duda que la potente voz enmarcaba al imponente jinete que no despegaba su vista de mi desde la altura de su montura, haciéndome sentir diminuta.

Portaba una camisa de manta, limpia pero vieja, y pantalones a rayas típico de revolucionario, las botas gastadas y descoloridas estaban cubiertas de lodo al igual que las espuelas, el sombrero era fino pero evidentemente había pasado sus mejores tiempos.

-¡Los mandé por provisiones! ¡No 'pa que anden de canijos! – bramó -Órale 'amonos, derechito 'pal pueblo.

Yo bajé los brazos y él soltó una carcajada.

-No me la voy a comer, venga 'paca – desmontó y recogió la canasta del suelo ofreciéndomela. -Tenga, ¿'pa dónde va?.

Yo seguía sin articular palabra.

-La llevo "estos" se pueden aparecer otra vez y 'ora si quien sabe que pase.

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

Rumbo a la mina me habló de los motivos e ideales de la Revolución, yo solo escuchaba, deslumbrada por su valor y su lealtad a la Patria. Dos semanas pasaron en las que todos los días me acompañó a dejar la canasta con el almuerzo para mi padre, llenaba mi mente de aventuras y lucha, de regreso, me esperaba entre los matorrales y me dejaba cerca de la finca, en el trayecto me decía que yo tenía espíritu para participar, que muchas mujeres dejaban su hogar por seguir a sus hombres, que eran parte importante en los enfrentamientos. Dijo que yo le gustaba, que una muchacha tan bonita sería buena esposa de un líder.

Sus palabras hacían eco en mí.

Una noche oí a los perros ladrar muy fuerte, vi una sombra cruzar mi ventana y me asusté porque enseguida golpearon el vidrio, era él, según para despedirse.

-"Quién sabe si volverás a verme"- me dijo abrazándome fuerte, levantó mi cara por la barbilla y me dio mi primer beso.

La turbación del momento no me permitió pensar con claridad, así que le pedí que no se fuera, le dije que mi papá le daría trabajo en las minas. Me llamó ingenua, ¡Era un hombre de lucha! ¡No podía quedarse!

-Ven conmigo- su voz aguardentosa me sacudió.

Respondí -Sí.

Rápidamente metí un par de cambios en un morral, no creí necesario nada más, tomé mi cochinito con mis ahorros y cuando estaba saltando la ventana se prendió la luz de mi pieza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- mi padre me petrificó con su pregunta.

-Hija, ¿Qué haces? ¿No te das cuenta que es un maleante?

-¡Mamá!… ¡Tú no sabes nada!

-¡No le hables así a tu madre!- papá se encaminó a la ventana y me tomó fuerte del brazo.

-¡De aquí no te mueves!

-¡Suéltame papá! ¡Me voy! ¡Claro que me voy! ¡Estoy harta de esta casa! ¡Estoy harta de este maldito pueblo donde no pasa nada!

-Hija piensa las cosas, eso no está bien…

-¡Déjela señora! Ella viene conmigo.

-¡Tu cállate infeliz, muerto de hambre! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Te doy lo que me pidas pero deja en paz a mi hija- gritaba alterado papá.

-No quiero dinero, la quiero a ella- sus palabras me dieron valor.

-¡Ya no quiero estar aquí!- grité

-Si te vas, ¡Olvídate que tienes padres! ¡En el momento que salgas de la finca estas muerta para mí!

Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de la boca de papá, mas él nunca esperó que yo me fuera con un desconocido.

-¡Pues desde este momento no tienes hija!

-Carlos, ¡No dejes que se vaya!

Papá no pudo hacer nada al ver la amenaza de un rifle, ya que el blanco era mamá, aún no puedo entender por qué lo permití, salí sin volver la vista, ni los sollozos de mi madre me ablandaron, monté el caballo con el ansia por descubrir porqué o para qué estaba viva, me sentí libre, o al menos eso creía.

Un año y medio después ni yo misma me reconocía, la jovencita linda y pulcra había desaparecido, me veía y me sentía una piltrafa, el cabello maltratado lo enredaba en una trenza para que no me estorbara, la piel avejentada y los ojos hundidos me daban un aspecto enfermizo, además, estaba en los huesos.

El desgraciado con quien hui resultó ser un bandido que escudado en la revuelta era uno más de "la bola" asaltaban, destrozaban y maltrataban gente sin reparo, les tenía miedo pues varias veces fui testigo de violaciones y matanzas.

La primera vez que me tocó apenas me di cuenta lo que me hizo, habían pasado unos días y tristemente entendí porque me llevó con él, lanzó una botella de mezcal vacía a la fogata y se dirigió al petate donde yo fingía dormir, me arrastró detrás de una carreta y levantó mis enaguas, rompió mis calzones y me penetró bruscamente, me desmaye del dolor, desperté ensangrentada a la orilla del río y me lavé como pude con la poca luz del amanecer. A pesar de que la regla me llegó a los doce años, nunca me hablaron de relaciones sexuales.

Cierta tarde salieron borrachos en busca de más alcohol, jamás volvieron, esperé dos días sola, lejos de sentir temor me encontraba tranquila, quien sabe, tal vez alguien ajusto cuentas con ellos.

Vagaba sola, triste, sucia y destrozada, agradecida por no estar embarazada, dadas las circunstancias ¿Qué clase de madre seria yo? No sé cómo llegué a Tulancingo, y lo digo a ciencia cierta, no tenía más medio de transporte que mis piernas, así que me arrimaba a las caravanas revolucionarias, algunas veces un buen samaritano me cargaba en su carreta o en un burro, gracias a Dios no me faltó plato de comida, a pesar de aquellos tiempos y la decepción que sufrí, encontré gente buena y generosa.

Fue ahí en Tulancingo que me encontró Jacinto, el capataz de las minas de mi papá, yo auxiliaba en un hospicio, ayudando a las enfermeras con los heridos, niños sin familia, mutilados y enfermos, en fin, pobres devastados por la Revolución que no tenían tierras o techo dónde refugiarse.

Jacinto me dijo que tenían años buscándome, que mis padres movían mar y tierra para dar conmigo, yo estaba renuente a volver, la vergüenza me hacía sentir que no merecía el amor y el perdón de ellos.

-Su mamá está muy desmejorada niña, no me lo tome a mal, pero yo creo que nomás la espera 'pa despedirse- con esas palabras me convenció Jacinto.

No lo pensé, lo seguí hasta un pequeño campamento que tenía improvisado con unos cuantos peones de las minas y esa misma tarde partimos.

El camino a Real del Monte no fue suficiente largo para llorar, por mis malas decisiones, por los que arrastré entre las patas al sentirme especial, mejor que los demás. Imaginé a mi madre en sus dos abortos, desolada, después llena de esperanza, feliz al ver crecer la vida en su vientre, temerosa de que volviera a desprenderse el fruto de sus entrañas, llorando de dolor en el parto y sufriendo al amantar por creer que sus pechos estaban secos. Imaginé su dicha en mis primeros pasos, con mis primeras palabras y el miedo en mi primera menstruación, miedo hecho realidad por verme seguir a un patán y la tristeza de saberse abandonada por su hija.

Me recibió papá con amor y me sentí peor, me dirigí de inmediato a la pieza de mis padres, y ahí estaba mí madre, más delgada, sus ojos estaban apagados, ese intenso azul que me jacté de heredar perdió su brillo, no pude contener el llanto a pesar de querer ser fuerte. Ella no dijo nada, solo me abrió los brazos y me acuné en ellos como cuando era niña, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que sentí en mi hombro la mano de papá.

-Ya llegó el padre Genaro, tiene que hablar con tu madre- acepté en mi corazón que el momento había llegado, que solo esperaba por mí, por verme una vez más.

Del sepelio tengo recuerdos muy vagos, todo parece un sueño, mi padre se derrumbó y yo me prometí que no lo dejaría solo nunca. Lo cuidé como a un niño, no quería comer ni dormir, vagaba por la casa como perdido, varias noches al sentirme sofocada por la ansiedad de mis culpas, salía a tomar aire al zaguán y me asustaban sus pasos arrastrados, poco a poco nos perdonamos mutuamente y poco a poco me he perdonado yo.

Tuve que hacerme cargo de dirigir las minas y la metalúrgica, después de mucho esfuerzo por fin conseguí hacer valer mi mando, gracias a Jacinto que no me dejo sola nunca con los peones, y a mi nana Tencha, que trabajó duro en la finca y me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de caer. La platería fue más fácil de llevar, aprender de las artesanas es todo un agasajo.

Juré que tendría la fuerza para enterrar el pasado y seguir, por mi padre, por Tencha y por mí misma.

oOo

Cada Domingo en misa de siete, sentía la mirada intensa de don Jorge, yo fingía no darme cuenta, pero ansiaba que el padre Genaro terminara la homilía para verlo fuera de la Iglesia y saludarlo, dos frases, dos miradas y mi corazón desbocado, empecé a amarlo en secreto, a desear en la oscuridad de mis noches un beso suyo o una caricia furtiva.

Así paso medio año, en el verano papá se vio renovado, empezó a revisar los libros de la platería y a recibir reportes de las minas.

Los viernes por la tarde lo visitaba un amigo en la biblioteca, según Tencha, jugaban dominó y hablaban de negocios, eso respondía al interés de mi padre por involucrarse en el trabajo, yo regresaba de la platería y me encerraba en mi pieza hasta la hora de la merienda, el tiempo lo ocupaba en mi tejido y en soñar despierta con don Jorge, ¡Casi palpaba la sensación de delinear con mi dedo su bigote!

Una tarde en la oscuridad de mi pieza, vagaba entre las sombras de mis fantasmas, mi nana me sacó del abismo pues entró como remolino.

-Niña, tu papá te busca, está en la biblioteca.

-Si nana, voy enseguida- contesté limpiando mis lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras mi niña? mira esos ojos tan bellos como se te hincharon, anda, ve lávate para que tu papá no vea que estas triste.

Parada en la puerta de la biblioteca me recompuse la falda y el cabello, froté mi rostro con cuidado para disipar el rastro del llanto y atender a papá. Toqué y abrí la puerta al mismo tiempo pues mi padre ya me esperaba, lo que yo no esperaba era ver a don Jorge.

Sentados de frente en la mesita de servicio, papá sonreía muy animado y don Jorge se puso de pie al verme, el rostro relajado que tenía cuando entré, se tensó.

-¡Aquí está mi princesa! Jorge, mire nada más, ¡La alegría de mis días!

-Buenas tardes- salude nerviosa –Papá, no sabía que está ocupado, regreso después.

-No hija, te mandé llamar para presentarte al señor, George Johnson, mejor conocido como don Jorge.

-Encantado de conocerla, Señorita.

-Mucho gusto, don Jorge- yo estaba roja como la grana, ¿Sería posible? ¡¿Don Jorge en mi casa?! ¡¿Y amigo de papá?!

Traté de recuperar la compostura para no delatarme, pero papá no se percató de mi turbación o no le dio importancia, hablaba de lo más entusiasmado.

-Jorge nos acompaña a merendar, después de casi dos meses aceptó mi invitación.

-Que gusto, le diré a Tencha que ponga otro lugar en la mesa- respondí nerviosa.

-Ya debe tener todo listo, le avisé cuando le pedí que te buscara.

"_Ay nana, ésta me la pagas"_ -Pensé mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor.

Mi nana nos acompañaba siempre a la mesa, ella es parte de la familia ya que me vio nacer, fue quien asistió a mi madre en el parto, me crió junto a mamá y sé que me ama como a una hija. Yo estaba preparada para defender su posición ante cualquier comentario, pero lo cierto es que no teníamos visitas y mucho menos vida social desde la muerte de mamá, por lo tanto, mantenía mi reserva a la reacción de don Jorge, él vio como algo natural la compañía de mi nana, ¡¿Que más podía yo esperar de un hombre tan especial?!

Papá no paró de hablar sobre el pueblo, sus inicios, su desarrollo, sus antepasados, y por supuesto, mencionó orgulloso ser el dueño de la "Metalúrgica San Miguel" Perteneciente a nuestra familia desde épocas del virreinato, independiente de los ingleses que compraron la "Compañía Real Del Monte"

De cuando en cuando, yo tenía el valor de levantar la vista hacia don Jorge, él escuchaba atento y con genuino interés, pero cuando me devolvía la mirada, regresaba mi vista al plato de comida, reaccionando como la típica pueblerina, cuando lo creí prudente me excusé con el pretexto de ayudar a Tencha con el café.

Regresé charola en mano, dispuesta a reivindicar mi temple, pero flaqueó nuevamente al derramar un poco de café, mis nudillos rosaron los largos dedos de don Jorge, y sentí su energía recorrer mi cuerpo.

Por un segundo nuestros ojos se cruzaron y confirmé que mi vida es suya, que soy de él.

La voz de papá me volvió a la realidad.

-¡Mi Claudia es una mujer hermosa! ¿No lo cree Jorge?

Cuando pensé que nada podría ser mejor que perderme en sus ojos marrón, sus palabras superaron mis emociones.

-¡Muy Hermosa, don Carlos!

-Hermosa, ¡Él piensa que soy hermosa nana!- entré a la cocina con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Lo eres mi niña!

-Tencha, ¿Tú crees que le gusto? ¿Qué siente algo por mí?

-'Pos… ¿Qué no te das cuenta cómo te mira en misa?

-Eso no significa nada, o ¿Sí? ¡Estoy muy nerviosa de verlo aquí! ¡Tan cerca!

-Yo creo que eso de ser amigo de tu papá también tiene otra intención

-¿Será nana? ¿Y si solo es mi imaginación?

-Deja que pasen los días y lo sabremos, pero te aseguro que busca la forma de acercarse a ti, de mi te acurdas niña, mas sabe el diablo por viejo…

-Nana, tú me quieres, pero sabes que no soy buena para él, que tengo un pasado.

-Te equivocaste, ¡Sí! Pero, ¿Quién no se equivoca?

Esa fue la primera merienda de muchas, delegué a Jacinto pagar la raya de las minas y en la platería pagaba una hora antes para regresar temprano a la finca, se incrementó mi gusto por la cocina y me esmeraba en preparar las pastes, pues en una ocasión que las serví, don Jorge me dijo que eran deliciosas.

-Un verdadero platillo gourmet- fueron sus palabras.

Así que se convirtieron en mi especialidad, de diferentes rellenos, algunos mayormente elaborados, pues noté que cada vez él toleraba más el picante, la primera vez que lo probó casi se ahoga, yo apenada por desconocer su paladar por poco le tiro una jarra de agua encima, y él, avergonzado por no estar acostumbrado a consumirlo, agitaba la servilleta para refrescarse, por fortuna la desfachatez de papá salvo la situación.

-¿Se está quemando, Jorge? ¡No se apure! Yo todavía de vez en cuando me quemo, el chile arde hasta…

-¡Papá!

-Hasta el estómago hija, tómele al agua fresca y verá que eso le ayuda.

Trascurrieron las semanas y todo fue más relajado, la imprudencia de mi padre y su inagotable curiosidad me proporcionaban la información necesaria para conocer un poco más de don Jorge. Descubrí que nació en Francia, que vivió en Londres, Escocia y Chicago por mencionar algunos lugares. Huérfano desde pequeño, la familia Andrew lo acogió como su protegido, le brindaron estudios y una buena preparación. Apoderado legal y mano derecha de los dos últimos jefes de ese clan, se decidió por México, al no poder evitar la depresión económica en Estados Unidos, Los Andrew se embarcaron a Europa, don Jorge, sin familiares en Francia, empezó de cero en un rincón de mi país, para mi buena suerte, en mi pueblo.

Don Jorge es respetado y querido en Real del Monte, su prudencia y buen juicio lo han hecho indispensable para los habitantes, papá lo aprecia con sincero afecto y se sabe correspondido, una noche después de la sobre mesa, cuando se despedía, papá le pidió que esperara un momento, quería mostrarle un proyecto, don Jorge no era solo su amigo, se convirtió también en su asesor informal.

La noche era tibia, el zaguán estaba perfumado de lilas y el agua de la fuente que adornaba el centro del patio arrullaba suavemente los sentidos.

-Me parece un momento propicio, quiero solicitar su consentimiento para cortejarla, señorita Claudia, me gustaría tratarla de forma más cercana – dijo don Jorge, acercándose lentamente hasta llegar a mi lado.

Yo me quede congelada, el hombre más guapo en Real del Monte, ¡Quería ser mi novio!

-No sé qué decir, don Jorge – respondí bajando la mirada, sintiendo como el corazón se me salía del pecho.

-Piénselo, no tiene que contestarme ahora, solo quiero que esté al tanto del interés que siento hacia usted, mis intenciones son serias y deseo hacerlo del conocimiento de su padre.

-Don Jorge, tengo que ser honesta, yo…yo no sé si soy la persona indicada para alguien como usted, mire, yo hice cosas que una señorita de familia no debe hacer…yo...no merezco…

-No diga más – puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, sentí su tibieza y la ternura de su tacto.

-Es usted merecedora de todo y más, de lo que cualquier hombre pueda ofrecer. Señorita Claudia, usted es tan hermosa, inteligente y noble, que soy yo quien pone en duda merecer la atención de tan maravillosa mujer, pero no se sienta comprometida y dígame si usted no está interesada en mi persona.

-¡No! ¡Si! Es decir no piense eso, si...si me interesa usted…es solo…solo que...yo…

-Ya viene su papá, por favor déjeme hablar, en verdad la quiero, señorita Claudia y estoy dispuesto a forjar un fututo con usted.

"_Claudia…que lindo se escucha mi nombre en sus labios, en su voz firme y tranquila "_\- pensé.

-Aquí está el proyecto Jorge, sírvase a revisarlo y darme su opinión – papá me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, si claro, solo que hay otro interés más importante para mí, Don Carlos, quiero contar con su permiso para cortejar a su hija, hace ya tiempo estoy interesado en formalizar mis visitas a su casa para conocernos mejor, sé que le puede parecer prematuro, pero ya no estoy para esperar por mucho tiempo.

-¡Faltaba más, don Jorge! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que ver a mi Claudia casada con usted!

-¡Papá! Dijo solo cortejar, ¡No me pidió en matrimonio!

-Claudia, hija, yo tampoco estoy para largas esperas, mira que me quiero morir tranquilo, y si te casas pronto con don Jorge…

-¡Papá!

-¡Tencha! ¡Claudia se nos casa!- se encaminó a la cocina gritando como loco, aun sabiendo que mi nana había escuchado.

-Discúlpelo, don Jorge, usted ya sabe cómo es.

A las visitas de los viernes se sumaron miércoles y sábado, el domingo pasábamos todo el día juntos, al salir de misa recogíamos a papá en la finca para almorzar en "La Casa Grande" el restaurante del pueblo, donde comúnmente se reunían los hacendados y el Alcalde, este último mantenía una buena relación con don Jorge, yo me sentía orgullosa de caminar de su brazo, al mencionar nuestro noviazgo me sonrojaba pues ya no soy tan jovencita para andar de novia, mas disfrutaba vivir la experiencia sin importar mi edad.

Nuestro primer beso sucedió el sábado de la noche mexicana que organizó el ayuntamiento, la plaza lucia bellísima, decorada con banderines tricolores y papel picado, había faroles iluminando en puntos estratégicos a los puestos de comida y juegos, además del recién inaugurado alumbrado eléctrico.

En el kiosco tocaba la Banda Municipal, todo era algarabía, papá se quedó en casa al cuidado de Tencha pues argumentó dolor de cabeza, yo creo que quería darme espacio con don Jorge, fingió una seria advertencia y recomendación al dejarme a su cuidado, al parecer el también disfrutaba una etapa nueva en nuestras vidas.

Después de cenar antojitos y aguas frescas, don Jorge me regresó a la finca, al llegar al portón de madera moví mi brazo para retirarlo del suyo pero él no lo permitió, con su mano derecha me tomo por la cintura, acercó su cabeza a mi rostro y me dijo con voz ronca.

-Claudia, ¿Me permite darle un beso?

No me tomó por sorpresa, todo el camino esperé ese momento imaginando como sería, los nervios no me permitieron responder, moví la cabeza afirmando, cerré los ojos y su aliento cálido llegó a mi labios. Suave y despacio, la tibieza de su boca lleno la mía, lentamente respondí al entender el movimiento, la lengua de mi amado me degustaba por dentro, haciéndome probar su deliciosa saliva que me provocaba un cosquilleo en el estómago.

La sensación era un deleite, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura estrechándome a su cuerpo, mis manos acariciaban su nuca, deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca. Hicimos una pausa para tomar aire y noté un brillo diferente en los ojos de don Jorge.

–Será mejor que me vaya, podría seguir besándola toda la noche pero no es correcto, no quiero defraudar la confianza de don Carlos.

-Sí, hasta mañana- le conteste apenas, tomó mis manos que temblaban un poco y las llevó a su boca cubriéndolas con besos.

-Es usted lo más bello que me ha pasado, gracias por tan maravillosa noche- jaló el cordón de la campana y mi nana no tardó ni tres segundos en abrir.

-¡Tencha! ¡Me asustaste! No pensé que abrirías tan rápido.

-Estaba pendiente mi niña.

-Tenchita, buenas noches, le dejo a su niña a la hora que acordamos, ¿Cómo sigue don Carlos?

-Ya mejor, don Jorge, dormidito en su pieza, solo necesita descanso, hasta mañana y que Diosito me lo acompañe.

-Hasta mañana.

Esa noche en mi cama, rememoré el beso de don Jorge y la reacción de mi cuerpo, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Podría dejarme llevar por lo bien que me sentí? ¿Cómo le confesaría a don Jorge que no soy virgen? ¿Y si por eso deja de quererme?

Papá se retiraba a la biblioteca luego de platicar unos momentos con don Jorge cuando me visitaba, nana Tencha siempre tenía un buen pretexto para dejarnos solos, así que todo momento juntos lo aprovechábamos con besos y exquisitas caricias cada vez más atrevidas, algunas veces su mano bajo mi falda acariciaba mi muslo, en una ocasión su dedo índice rozó mi escote seguido del pulgar que frotó mi pezón por encima de la blusa.

Un domingo por la tarde después de comer papá pidió el café para terminar su proyecto en privado y Tencha dijo que descansaría un poco en su pieza, don Jorge y yo nos dirigimos a la sala, disfrutábamos de un momento placentero en el sofá, él besaba mi cuello y enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos, una mano la deslizó por la espalda y yo estaba encima de él con la respiración agitada, disfrutando de sus labios, me soltó repentinamente y me sentó frente a él, recuperó la cordura y me dijo seriamente.

-Claudia, esto no puede seguir así, me olvido de ser un caballero porque usted sencillamente me enloquece, pero eso no está bien, ¿Acepta casarse conmigo? Si no le parece muy apresurado, me gustaría hacerlo antes que termine el otoño, ya no soy un jovencito y tengo claros mis sentimientos, no creo que aguante una larga espera y no quiero poner en riesgo su decencia.

-Mi decencia…- repetí sus palabras con desilusión, me había olvidado de eso ¡Don Jorge me creía pura! Con la mirada perdida en el piso me armé de valor y le hablé de mi pasado, no podía mentirle, él no merecía una mujer como yo, debía unir su vida a una mujer sin mancha, le conté todo sin omitir detalle, me escuchó paciente y callado, sin cambiar su sereno semblante.

-Comprendo si no desea volver a verme- fue mi última frase, me dispuse a salir de la sala, sin embargo, justo al estar de pie sentí su mano, di media vuelta y me abrazó, no supe si llorar o reír por el gesto, lo único seguro es que me sentí mejor al no guardarle secretos.

-¿En verdad usted cree que no la quiero volver a ver? Claudia, ¡Yo la amo! Desde aquella mañana de neblina no dejo de pensarla, llevo en mi mente el cielo de sus ojos y su cabello de miel las veinticuatro horas, es usted la razón de mi vida, no me importa su pasado, lo que me interesa es su presente y su futuro a mi lado.

-¿Qué hay de las malas lenguas? Si usted escucha algo, un comentario mal intencionado, yo prefiero que no se sienta comprometido y se retracte ahora mismo y no cuando me cueste más trabajo aceptarlo.

Puso mi mano en su pecho para percibir su corazón.

-Late por usted, yo vivía por vivir, ahora vivo por y para usted, entonces, dígame, ¿Le parece bien en el otoño?

-Don Jorge…si, ¡Claro que sí!

Le informamos a papá y a Tencha de inmediato, ellos se alegraron por nosotros.

-La fiesta será en la finca, hija, ve organizando todo, de aquí a Octubre es suficiente, piensen en la fecha exacta, hay que hablar con el padre Genaro.

-Don Jorge, usted tiene su documentos en orden supongo, pero que hay de lo religioso, o ¿Solo nos casaremos por lo civil?

-Haré los arreglos pertinentes con el Padre.

-Espero que nos dé tiempo a las amonestaciones- dijo Tencha, sacando libreta y lápiz de su mandil.

-Hay mucho que hacer, la comida, las flores, y tu vestido, ¡Le bordare perlas! – su voz se perdió en la cocina.

Y así fue, Tencha confeccionó mi vestido, en color marfil, le bordó perlas en el cuello y mandó comprar un encaje muy fino. "La casa Grande" nos regaló el banquete, lo cual agradecí enormemente porque mi nana tenía que disfrutar también y no atarearse tanto. María, mi mano derecha en la platería, diseñó nuestras argollas matrimoniales, en plata fina y brillante, muy significativo para nosotros, más importante que si fueran de oro, la ceremonia se efectuó a las once de la mañana, la ofició el Padre Genaro, papá orgulloso me entregó en el altar.

En la finca nos esperaba el Alcalde con un juez compadre suyo quien nos casó por lo civil, también estaba la Banda Municipal para ambientar la fiesta y los dueños de la "Compañía Real Del Monte" Siempre tuvimos buena relación pues a pesar de que mi padre nunca vendió la metalúrgica nos respetamos mutuamente. Jacinto y su familia llegaron con peones de las minas, entre música y un sinfín de brindis, fue una celebración muy linda.

Partimos a las tres de la tarde a la Ciudad de México, ahí fue nuestra luna

de miel, don Jorge compró un auto como mi regalo de bodas, prometiendo enseñarme a conducir, paramos en Pachuca, en el mejor hotel de la ciudad.

No pudimos esperar más para consumar nuestro amor, subimos una majestuosa escalera para llegar al segundo piso, donde nos asignaron la habitación presidencial, la pieza era muy bonita, decorada al estilo colonial, en cuanto él abrió la puerta y me quite los zapatos sentí una suave y esponjosa alfombra en mis pies.

-Comparé una para nuestra alcoba- le dije, él sonrió y me tomó en sus brazos.

El traje de viaje que llevaba puesto resbaló por mi cuerpo lentamente, primero la chaqueta, después la blusa, luego sentí sus manos deslizando el cierre de la falda y un poco de vergüenza incendió mis mejillas al quedar cubierta solo por el fondo y la ropa interior, estaba desesperada por besarlo, así que le quieté el saco y lo senté en la cama, me deshice de la corbata y la camisa, mientras él bajó los tirantes del fondo y desabrocho el braseare, lamió suavemente mis senos que quedaron al nivel de su cara, mientras bajaba el resto del fondo y las pantaletas, sentí su boca cubriendo mis pezones, haciéndome exhalar de placer. Su mano flexionó mi rodilla para con ésta masajear su miembro tibio y erecto, cuando dominé el movimiento se dirigió a mi intimidad rozándome con sus dedos, encendiendo fuego en mi vientre, frotó algún punto que me hizo gemir y eso facilitó a sus dedos introducirse en mi interior.

-Claudia, ¡Eres más hermosa de lo que imagine!- rodeándome por la cintura me recostó delicadamente en la cama.

-Mi vida era vacía hasta que te encontré…

Lo interrumpí con mis besos.

-Mi Claudia, eres el sol que ilumina mi vida- me habló al oído, bajó por mi cuello y gozó mis pechos, abrió mis piernas y volvió a maniobrar en mí, yo cubría con besos sus hombros, cuando sentí una punzada en mi sexo, me quedé quieta un momento

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, respondí levantando la cadera, para cuando sentí la plenitud de su carne dentro de mí, el insípido dolor había pasado convirtiéndose en placer. Sus empujes fueron constantes y fuertes, el sudor y la saliva marinaban nuestros cuerpos locos de deseo, llevándome al primer orgasmo de mi vida, retorciéndome de dicha entre las sabanas, siguió entrando en mí y terminó con mi nombre en sus labios.

-Claudia, ¡Te Amo!- me besó los ojos y dormimos abrazados.

_._

La Ciudad de México es más grande y abrumadora de lo que yo imaginaba, don Jorge había estado ahí anteriormente, me llevó a conocer el Zócalo y fuimos a la primer función de cine sonoro en México, "Santa" fue el nombre de la película, me impresionó muchísimo, no solté la mano a mi esposo en toda la función.

También me llevó a "La casa de los Azulejos" Un hermoso edificio histórico donde se come delicioso. Me dio tiempo de visitar algunos almacenes de prestigio, compre uno que otro conjunto de moda para ocasiones especiales, me siento cómoda en mi estilo sencillo, pero quiero verme bonita par él y quiero sorprenderlo de vez en cuando.

Chapultepec es hermoso, ahí don Jorge auxilio a unos "gringos" confundidos, al querer explicarme su conversación, hice mis comentarios en inglés, el abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que habla inglés?.

Yo sonreía traviesa y satisfecha de darle mi primera sorpresa.

-Desde niña lo hablo, papá me hizo aprender el idioma ya que "La Compañía Real del Monte" Fue comprada por ingleses y seguido tratamos con ellos por ser propietarios de la Metalúrgica, ¿Sorprendido Mr. George?

-Es usted mi Sol- me plantó un beso y me vio a los ojos, luego enredó sus dedos en mi cabello.

Llegamos a la finca un domingo por la tarde, nana Tencha y papá nos recibieron sonrientes, hicieron cambios en mi pieza transformándola en un espacio matrimonial. Unos días antes de la boda hablé con don Jorge, le pedí vivir en la finca, no quería dejar solo a mi padre.

-Me lo prometí hace muchos años- le dije, él contestó con una sonrisa.

-Será divertido vivir con don Carlos- a pesar de que poseía una linda casa en el pueblo y la Notaría Pública, aceptó entre bromas vivir en casa de su suegro.

Transcurrieron ocho meses de feliz convivencia, papá y don Jorge se unieron más y juntos la minas y la metalúrgica prosperaron, para mí fue un gran respiro quedar a cargo solo de la platería, me quedaba más tiempo para estar en casa con Tencha, el desayuno y la merienda los disfrutábamos mucho.

Una mañana papá no salió de su pieza, preparé una charola para llevarle su desayuno y lo encontré en la cama, la gasa del dosel lo rodeaba. Abrazando el retrato de mamá dormía serenamente el sueño eterno.

Devastada por la muerte de papá, don Jorge fue el firme pilar del que me aferré para sobrellevar el dolor, nunca sospeché que ellos entablaron su amistad debido a que mi padre recurrió a mi marido para redactar su testamento, en el cual me nombró como heredera universal de sus bienes, como ultima broma, dejó a Tencha como parte de la herencia.

-Éste es su último proyecto de don Carlos, no alcanzó a ponerlo en marcha, espero que lo analice y considere concretarlo, hágalo en su memoria- Don Jorge me extendió un sobre amarillo que apreté a mi corazón.

Pasaron unos días para que me decidiera a revisar el contenido del sobre, le pedí que lo hiciéramos juntos, pues él es mi fortaleza.

-¡¿Una escuela?!- mis palabras resonaron en la biblioteca.

-No lo imaginé, el proyecto de papá… una escuela, ¡Me parece una idea excelente!- levanté la vista y don Jorge me sonreía satisfecho.

-Se ve bien, pero me gustaría agregar ciertas cosas- seguí revolviendo papeles y leyendo por encima.

La primavera llegó y con ella la escuela de papá tomo forma, ¿Dónde? En la antigua Notaría Pública, aunque papá tenía un terreno designado para la construcción, a don Jorge le pareció mejor aportar su granito de arena, ya que el inmueble no lo utilizaba pues su oficina la estableció en la metalúrgica, y no solo eso, la casa que habitaba antes de casarnos la donó como refugio para los niños huérfanos y victimas que sufren los estragos de la pobreza.

Entre viudas, niños y jovencitos sin hogar, el movimiento en "El Hogar de Don Carlos" es constante, contratamos dos maestras y un doctor además de una enfermera, entre todas las mujeres nos encargamos de la limpieza, la comida y el cuidado de los niños, todas somos las madres de los pequeñitos que ahí habitan y de los que solo asisten a clases pero pasan al hogar a tomar sus alimentos, el Padre Genaro es de vital importancia, sin su ayuda nada sería igual.

Mi corazón está pleno a pesar de la ausencia de mis padres, mantenerme ocupada y ayudando llena mi alma de paz, a mi mente llegaron recuerdos de la única vez que me sentí así, fue en el hospicio de Tulancingo, asistiendo a las enfermeras, entonces, entendí la inquietud de mi corazón desde niña, la búsqueda que empecé equivocadamente en mi juventud por tanto tiempo, mi vida tenía justificación ¡Vine a este mundo a servir!

Me dediqué de lleno al hogar, poniendo todo mi amor y empeño para ayudar a todo el que necesitara de la institución.

Nombré copropietario a don Jorge y le otorgué un poder total, él maneja con maestría nuestros negocios. Al parecer la familia Andrew vendrá a Real del Monte a pasar la próxima Navidad en la finca, él está feliz y entusiasmado.

Creo que padezco el mismo síndrome de mamá y tal vez nunca pueda engendrar un hijo en mi vientre, no importa, mis brazos están llenos con muchos hijos de corazón, me alegran con sus sonrisas y cubren mi rostro con las caricias de sus pequeñas manos.

El verano llegó y pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy casi por cumplir dos años de casada, Octubre es el mes de nuestro aniversario, ya veremos cómo celebrarlo. Buscaba una buena idea mientras lavaba los platos de la cena.

-Niña, y, ¿Cómo nos vamos a preparar esta Navidad?

-Sera maravillosa nana, tengo unas ideas muy buenas para el hogar, lo pasaremos allá, será una gran fiesta, cerraremos las posadas de los peregrinos con el rosario, villancicos, piñata, comida, dulces…

-¡Ay niña! Yo hablo de la finca, por la visita de los amigos de don Jorge, ¿Tendrán costumbres muy diferentes?

-No te preocupes nana, es gente noble, la señora Andrew creció en un hogar como el que tenemos en el pueblo, creo que podría aportar ideas debido a su experiencia, anda, ve a descansar, yo termino de limpiar la cocina- mi nana sonrió dulcemente, me dio la bendición y se retiró a dormir.

Entré a nuestra pieza y mi amado esposo me esperaba en cama leyendo.

-My Lady, se tardó mucho, venga para abrazarla que tengo frío- su tono juguetón me hizo sonreír.

-¡Y yo que vengo dispuesta a desnudarlo!- me acerqué coquetamente siguiendo el juego y me senté al borde de la cama, estando a su nivel lo abracé y lo bese al tiempo que desabotonaba su ropa de dormir.

-¿Cómo que tiene frío? ¡Si yo lo noto muy caliente!- entre risas me desvistió con sus manos gentiles y provocadoras.

Desnudos entre las sabanas las caricias y gemidos de placer se dejaron escapar, su lengua recorrió todo mi cuerpo, busqué con mi mano su sexo que ya estaba duro, la humedad en su punta la extendí con el pulgar, la sensación que le provoqué lo enloqueció, una mano la subió a mis pechos y la otra, la llevó a la pelvis, frotó en el punto exacto de mi feminidad y me escurrí gritando.

-¡George!

Don Jorge me tenía a su merced, levantó mis brazos y sujetó con su mano mis muñecas.

-Claudia, sabes cómo me pones cuando me llamas así- me dijo con la voz enronquecida.

-¡No puedo esperar para entrar en ti!- empujó de forma fuerte y profunda, llenándome totalmente con su delicioso miembro, casi me escurro otra vez, giró nuestros cuerpos y ahora yo estaba sobre él, me impulsé con las rodillas para azotarme contra su sexo tanto como pude, amasó mis pechos y llegué una vez más al cielo acompañada por él.

Enredé mi cuerpo en el suyo y dormité pensando en nuestro juego de tutearnos solo en la cama, ¿Será que todas las parejas lo hacen? ¡Mi George! Hablarle en inglés lo arrebata, ¡Y me encanta!

La madrugada es fría pero el calor de su cuerpo mitiga la baja temperatura, la lamparita en la mesa de noche apenas alumbra, en la suave penumbra, me permito delinear con el dedo el bigote de don Jorge como tantas veces fantaseaba, lo hago siempre, mientras duerme.

Después de la pasión que compartimos hace unas horas, agradezco con todo mi corazón la felicidad que vivo, la plenitud del amor correspondido, espero envejecer con él, don Jorge… todavía lo llamo así inconscientemente, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, es mío y lo amo.

*Fin*


End file.
